


First and Best

by SublimeMarine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Netorare, Public Sex, Shotacon, Situational Humiliation, Teen Years, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, slight NTR, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeMarine/pseuds/SublimeMarine
Summary: Young Leon has a traveling partner, they become closer and want to try some new things together, turning into a long fulfilling relationshipAka shotas f*ck into adulthood
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	First and Best

**Author's Note:**

> Might not be the best written story but it was fun :)
> 
> Note: At the start Leon is 12 and Yama is 11
> 
> By the end Leon is 25 and Yama is 24

Leon and Yama are bathing in a secluded stream together, the duo had been traveling together for a bit by then, meeting after they had a battle and Leon invited him to his camp for the night. At first Leon was rather interested in him thinking he was a girl but after finding out he was a guy- he seemed a bit more relieved. 

Yama still liked Leon, others were rather rude to him because he looked like a girl and then they bullied him for it afterward. Leon on the other hand was kind to him at least. He sighed and relented when Leon said they should bathe together. He just turned his back to him and bathed on his own, he could feel Leon staring at his back every so often. It was embarrassing, so embarrassing, his rear was out and he needed to bend over to rinse his cloth. He took a breath and hesitantly bent down and splashed his rag into the water. 

He felt eyes on himself so he quickly sat up but jumped when he felt Leon closer than he was before. His own wet skin pressing against Yama’s, who was now warm and flushed. He hummed, wrapping his arms around him and grinning. “Your butt is dark,” He announced, a bit too loudly for Yama’s liking. “W-what?” He muttered astonished, “It’s really dark, I thought it would be pink because you’re so light but it’s not..your nipples are dark too..” Yama nearly jumped out of his skin when Leon reached around and rubbed his nipples with his fingers. 

He felt something twinge between his legs suddenly and he quickly snapped them closed as he broke free of Leon’s hold.

“H-hey, you can’t do that..my mom said that only adults can..can do that stuff.” Leon just stared at him blankly before grinning, “It doesn’t matter right, your mom’s not here and it’s not like anyone will see if I do it, right?” He asked, Yama couldn’t come up with a good response so he hesitantly nodded. Before he knew it, he was sitting between Leon’s legs, his rear pressed up against his privates and Leon rubbing and massaging his nipples softly. His small fingers kneaded his chest just the right way, Yama held his hand over his mouth to keep any sound from slipping out as his nipples became erect and painful. Leon wasn’t experienced but Yama wasn’t able to tell- he felt like his body was on fire. 

Leon stared at the back of his pale neck for a moment, formulating a plan before he kissed the base of his neck and began to lick it. This caused Yama to let out a soft moan, Leon reached down and began to play with himself. He was panting too now. His small hand cupped his impressive length as he continued to play with Yama’s body. After a while, they’d switched positions. Leon was between Yama’s legs and Yama was on his back with his arms covering his face. 

Leon leaned down and touched his privates, it was smaller than his, he liked playing with it. He wondered what it would taste like. He’d seen people on the internet do that before. He moved lower and carefully slurped Yama’s privates into his mouth. 

Yama jolted and let out a loud moan that he didn’t know he was holding in. Somewhere in the back of Leon’s mind he figured that was a good sign, just like in the videos he sucked on his friends' privates. He licked them, and kissed them- all the while Yama bucked his hips wildly against Leon’s mouth, he was moving so much Leon had to hold his hips in place. Yama was rubbing his own chest now, spoiled by the heat. He didn’t want Leon to stop, it just felt so damn good. At that moment, he couldn’t understand why this was something His mother was worried about, it felt wonderful.

Yama’s messy bucks culminated in a shout from him as he bucked roughly a couple more times and released a spurt of fluids into Leon’s mouth. Leon didn’t stop suckin though, until Yama lowered himself back onto the floor of the forest and was panting. Leon sat up, privates stiff and standing on its own. He moved around to where Yama’s face was and poked his mouth with the head of his penis. 

Without much warning he pushed inside his tired companion’s lips and began to buck himself. He held his head in place, Yama’s muffled gurgles filling the air, being drowned out by Leon’s own moans. Yama’s mouth was so warm and soft, it was wet too - it felt so good against his privates. What did the people in those videos say? 

“Y-yama..you suck cock so well..” He managed to say, it felt strange though. “D-does my cock taste good..?” He asked his companion who just gurgled in response. Leon thrusted more and more- until he himself spewed his fluids inside Yama’s warm mouth. Yama coughed and spat a bit of it out but he was too tired to move. Leon didn’t seem done just yet though. He let Yama rest before he laid down next to him and moved himself closer, they were both tired and out of breath. Yama and Leon interlaced their fingers and Yama moved closer, he pressed his puffy lips against his partner’s and they shared a tired kiss.

Leon pulled away, “C...can we have sex..?” Leon asked, Yama’s tired eyes squinted in confusion “I-i...thought we were having..sex..?” He retorted quietly, Leon shook his head. “No..sex is like..when you…” He moved closer and reached between Yama’s legs, his finger poked against his entrance and yama jolted and attempted to close his legs. “B-but..you can’t d-do that..” He sputtered. Leon moved closer. “It’s ok, we kissed..that means we like each other, right?” Yama stopped, “Do..you like me..Leon..?” He asked quietly. Leon nodded, moving closer and kissing Yama softly. Yama sat up and just nodded, “O-ok..let’s..have sex..”

Leon perked up, moving over to sit between Yama’s legs. He could see down into his now twitching butthole. It was brown just like his nipples- it looked so inviting. Leon gulped, rubbing his privates. He repeated what the man in the video said to his partner, “D-do you want my cock, Yama..?” He asked hesitantly as he pushed himself against the twitching and wet hole. 

“Y-yes..I-i want your cock Leon..” He mumbled, looking embarrassed by his own words. “Ok, I'm going to put it in now..” He said. He moved forward, pressing himself inside. Yama wriggled uncomfortably, wondering if this was a bad idea. It hurt, he felt himself being stretched and he let out a cry. Leon stopped immediately and pulled himself out. “A-are you ok, Yama?!” He asked, worriedly. Yama was panting, “It hurt..” He replied. 

Leon nodded, “L-let me try again..it’s not supposed to hurt..i’ll do better I think..” Yama was weary..but let him try anyhow. After all he liked Leon, this time- Leon got deeper, until he was fully inside Yama. It still hurt and he didn’t want to move around. But to Leon it was like heaven engulfed his privates. Yama’s insides were so warm and tight. He let out a moan almost immediately when he was fully sheathed. Yama was still, a few heat induced tears leaked free but he would be alright. 

Leon waited a moment, but then started to move, copying the video he watched. Yama felt amazing to him. Leon wasn’t careful and thrusted rather roughly, at first Yama sounded a bit scared but soon he was moaning out with Leon. Their fingers locked and they continued to press into each other. 

The sound of Leon’s hips against Yama’s were something Leon loved very much now. It was soft sounding. He could hear the sticky sounds from his butthole too. It was driving him crazy, he never wanted it to stop. 

Even after he released himself inside Yama, they were pressed against one of the trees not even a full moment later and Leon was once again thrusting into him roughly and wildly. Yama was begging him, calling his name. 

Leon wanted to see his face though, so he tried something else he saw in the videos, he turned Yama around and kissed him. His privates were buried deep inside him once again and his hips slammed into his companion’s once again. All that they could hear other than the brook they were just bathing in were their own moans and the sound of their skins meeting. It felt beyond good for the both of them. Leon ‘came’ again inside of yama. Yama felt all of it leaking down his thighs. 

“M-more please..” Leon was getting a bit tired, but who was he to deny him when he wanted it to. Yama bent over against a rock near the stream and Leon stood behind him and entered him once again. By now, Yama wasn’t as tight as he was when they first did it, but there was some sense of accomplishment burning deep within Leon at this fact.

“Y-yama..” He said, trying to sound confident, “Y-yes..?” His partner replied, curiosity in his voice, “I’m gonna fuck you so good-” He said, Yama blushed. This was just like in those novels his mother would read, he felt like an adult in that moment. He gulped, feeling his privates burn too. 

“Y-yes, Leon..p-please fuck me..” He muttered. It was Leon’s turn to blush now, but he didn’t hesitate now- he bucked up into Yama’s insides and did everything he’d seen those adults do in those videos. He pulled Yama’s hair, spanked his already red rear and called him bad names. 

He called him a ‘slut’ a ‘whore’ and asked if he wanted him. Yama moaned out how much he wanted him, how good it felt. Leon didn’t let up after hearing that. He pounded into him relentlessly. It was almost sundown by the time they finally stopped because they were hungry. 

Even while Leon’s pokemon and Yama’s were eating, Yama was massaging Leon’s privates. Leon’s fingers were rubbing against Yama’s perky nipples. Yama, feeling more bold whispered to Leon what he felt and what he wanted him to do to him. Leon was standing up again now. His pants tight against his privates now. “F-fuck me Leon..fuck me hard…” He whispered, Leon spurted into his palm and he finally pulled his hand free from his pants. Leon panted but kept his hands in Yama’s shirt. He liked Yama’s body alot. 

“You have cute nipples..” He told him. “I wish you had b-boobs..so I could fuck them too..” He told him. Yama blushed brightly, “D..do you...wish I was a woman..?” He asked, Leon sputtered, embarrassed now. “N-no!” This caught the attention of his Charmeleon briefly before it went back to it’s meal. “I-I just..um..you have a nice chest..I..I want to...could I..lick them..? S-suck them I mean..?” He asked, averting his gaze. 

Yama was still red, wiggling in his seat as he nodded. Leon felt a bit better about his comment now and wanted to go inside the tent. It was dark in there but that was fine, he felt like he knew Yama’s body inside and out now. He moved closer, Yama despite bathing with the other boy was still shy in taking off his clothes.

Leon on the other hand was already standing at attention and rubbing himself readily. He was stroking and panting- watching Yama get undressed was just as good as being inside him to Leon. Yama didn’t meet his eyes yet, instead he spread himself for Leon to see. His smaller privates wiggling in the air as he showed his slightly spread hole to Leon. Leon was picking up pace now and before long he released into his own hand.

He wiped it off on a rag sitting a distance away from him and moved closer. He kissed Yama’s entrance and slid his tongue into him. Yama squirmed but only quietly moaned into his pillow. Neither of them wanted their pokemon to see them- it felt shameful that way. Leon pulled away, the taste of Yama now on his tongue. He stroked himself one more time before he entered Yama’s hole.

Yama let out a cry which was muffled by the pillow. Leon leaned down, eyeing his goal, before he wrapped his lips around Yama’s erect nipples and began to suckle them. Arceus, he tasted salty and slightly sweaty but it just made it even better. He bucked against Yama, not caring at that point if they were heard he just needed to have him. Luckily, their tent was far enough from the eating area that it didn’t matter. 

Leon sucked on both of his nipples, even bit them lightly. It wasn’t long before he came inside of his companion for what would have been the sixth time that day. They just laid there like that for a while, Neither moving. “Leon..you fuck me so good..” He told him.. Eyes focused on the ceiling of the tent. 

“Yama..I love your p-pussy..” He told him, “M-my..pussy..” He repeated, “It feels good..I want to fuck your pussy more..” He said unapologetically. Yama blushed brightly. “Y-you can fuck my pussy whenever you want!” He exclaimed, covering his mouth and sputtering. “E-even in front of other kids..?” Yama hesitated.

“Y-yes..” he finally said. “I..I want to fuck you in front of my friends..You’re my boyfriend Yama.” He stated. “I want everyone to see how good you feel,” Leon said it so confidently. “B-but..I don’t like them, Leon..I don’t want them to see..” He explained, face starting to cool down. “Mmm..ok..i’ll just fuck you when we’re alone then,” He decided. He started to hump Yama again. 

Yama wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him as Leon pounded into him again and again until they passed out mid stroke. The next morning they both felt like they’d slept for a week. Yama woke up first and was unable to move at first. His lower back was inflamed and ached more than he’d ever felt. 

Leon woke up a bit later due to Yama’s whining and asked if he was ok. He said yes though but just wanted to stay in the tent. Leon kissed him and stood up, “I’m gonna go fishing, Yama! I’ll bring us back something good to eat.” He exclaimed. He took the time to move closer and give him a quick thrust or two before he left the tent. 

Yama wasn’t sure why, but he liked it even though it only added to his general discomfort. Yama’s poplio poked its head into the tent and was appalled by the smell. It was the smell of copulation. Poplio bonked Yama on the head and seemed to be scolding him for his actions but stayed with him while he was resting. Leon returned a couple hours later, with eight fish and another companion. Leon introduced him as Roman, he was at the river Leon was fishing at. Yama, being the shy youth he was, said his hellos and went back to resting. 

That didn’t last long, seeing as he has to pee. By then he felt good enough to move around and do things on his own. He walked around the camp naked while the others were busy, no one was there to see him anyhow. 

He hadn’t bathed so the slick and died release was still caked onto his thighs and he felt sticky. He looked for his shirt and shorts around the camp, finding them on one of the logs. He sighed in relief and bent down to get them only to hear a thump from behind him. 

Thinking it was Leon or his poplio he turned around, but it was Roman. Yama was now extremely embarrassed, not only was he nnaked- he was still covered in Leon’s spurts. Roman pointed a finger at him. “Y-you..is that..” Yama snatched up his clothes and ran right past him to the stream. Roman was left there, shocked and baffled. He did follow him. Yama was starting to step into the stream when Roman appeared from the clearing. 

“H-hey, wait! L-listen..” He panted, “I-I didn’t mean to scare you...just..um..” Yama didn’t speak, he just wanted to bathe in peace. “W-were you two..do-doing that..?” He asked, eyes looking rather red from overexerting himself. Yama was quiet for a moment. He nodded slowly. 

“...Oh..i’m sorry-” “C-could you go back to camp please..I want to wash up alone..” He explained. Roman straightened up and quickled doubled around and left the clearing. All the way back to camp he couldn’t help but think about Yama’s body, and what he and Leon had probably done. 

Roman had seen things on the internet, he’d heard things from his friends too. All of that piled up and he had to stop on his walk and stroke himself, images of Yama’s used hole and his dirty body flashed through his mind as he released himself into his hand. He wasn’t softening so he did it one more time before he returned to camp. Leon was there- cooking up the fish he’d caught. 

With his new knowledge- Roman was cautious but helped Leon prepare the food for them. Leon was curious as to why Roman was acting so strange but he didn’t bother to question it. Yama returned an hour later fully dressed and clean. Roman stiffened his shoulders and looked away from Yama. Leon, squinted- what was Roman doing. Roman’s face was red too. He came to the conclusion...Roman liked Yama. But that’s not right..HE liked Yama. He wasn’t going to let Roman take Yama from him. Yama joined them, moving closer to Leon. Leon’s brows knitted together in frustration before he kissed Yama on the lips. 

Yama shouted at him, “W-what are you doing! Stop that!” He was clearly embarrassed, but Leon didn’t know why. It wasn’t sex right? It was just a kiss, he could kiss Yama all he wanted. 

Yama was HIS, wasn’t he. All the while Roman just seemed even more embarrassed than Yama was. “E-excuse me..” He walked over to the tent and holed himself up inside it. Yama huffed, he wasn’t hungry. “I’ll eat later..” He mumbled, Leon wasn’t having it though. With one swift motion, he pulled Yama down into his lap and kissed him again. Yama pushed him away and tried to get up, but Leon just held him in place. “L-let me go!” He shouted, “No! You’re mine! Not HIS.” He said, angry now. Yama stopped. Is that why he was acting like this? Because he thought Yama liked Roman too? 

“...I-I know..i’m yours Leon..you don’t have to tell me…” He said, sticking out his tongue. Leon took the opportunity to kiss him, Yama not fighting back this time. He kissed him back and pressed his rear against Leon’s crotch. Leon was already stiff from him just sitting in his lap. Leon’s hand pulled Yama’s shirt up and exposed his chest to the chilled night air, causing them to harden almost instantly. Yama shivered, “L-leon..f-fuck me..please..i’m yours..” Leon didn’t have any other reservations so he was bending Yama against one of the logs in a matter of seconds.

Yama pulled his shorts down and showed himself off to Leon, he even spread himself a bit. Leon’s penis twitched and he stroked himself a couple of times before he moved closer and thrust into him. He let out a moan as Leon began to fuck into him with reckless abandon. He didn’t care if Roman heard them, or even that they were casting a shadow against the wall of the tent. They were too wrapped up in each others warm. Leon was being much rougher than earlier, he was saying so many things. All of them made a tingle run up Yama’s spine. 

All the dirty words and phrases they as children were never meant to say somehow made the experience better. Yama wanted Leon to fuck him, Leon wanted to fuck Yama and that’s all that mattered. They kept going, even switching positions, Yama sitting in one of the chairs while Leon thrust into him wildly. They stopped when they heard the Pokemon started to return. 

Leon and Yama moved into the tent. They humped and kissed, quietly rubbing against each other. Yama sucked Leon’s cock and Leon sucked Yama’s. It all felt too good, they were so preoccupied with themselves they hadn’t even heard Roman leaving their campsite. It didn’t matter though, so long as they could be buried in each other's warmth they’d be fine.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ugh fuck yes!” Yama called, Leon (now 16) buried himself into Yama at the hilt. Yama (now 15) Stroked himself as Leon picked up the pace, “God you have such a fat cock, baby..” Yama mewled, already coated in a thin layer of cum his boyfriend had drenched him in earlier. “Yeah, how’s it feel to fuck the champion, baby?” He asked, slapping Yama’s ass rather roughly as he nestled his cock as deep as he could. “It feels amazing-..god damn...fuck, ugh..Arceus..you like my pussy baby..?” He asked, Leon; mid thrust, snorted “Yeah, best pussy in all of Galar, babe.” -

Yama and Leon were having their bi-monthly sex session. Since Leon had become the champion, they had spent less and less time together. The time they did get they spent mating and rutting and the other half was spent just hanging out together. It was a routine at this point, Leon would show up unexpectedly with a secret hard on and Yama would let him use his body however he wanted. They didn’t need condemns, and Yama preferred to be filled by Leon anyhow. They’d let their pokemon play in the garden and go upstairs to Yama’s room. Yama’s family was hardly home so they could be as loud as they wanted, say all the nasty things they wanted and no one would hear them.

Truthfully, Leon used this as a stress reliever from his time as champion. While battling strong opponents, finding a rival and traveling was fun- having staff breath down his neck was not. He was expected to act a certain way, dress a certain way and speak a certain way. He hated that part of his ‘job’, meeting with Yama and being able to release all that tension was a blessing to him. Yama was always understanding with him and let him do and say what he wanted while they had sex. Yama on the other hand had failed the gym challenge and decided to finish his schooling and try his hand at getting into a college instead. He missed Leon, missed his presence and his touch. He himself felt just as repressed- he loved having Leon there to dominate him in all the ways he wanted. He was so good at it too.-

Leon came inside Yama and sat back on the bed. He panted tiredly and took a swig of his water bottle while Yama sank into the mattress, cum leaking out of his abused hole. “Damn..I’d hate to see how big that thing will be by the time we’re all done growing..” He replied, stroking the last droplets of cum, from his own cock. “Heh, c’mon- it’s not THAT big,” “Yeah, but you're not the one taking it.” “What you wanna fuck me?”

He asked, pulling out a cigarette. Yama cocked a brow, “When did you start smoking those..?” He asked, “Like..a couple months ago..it’s for the stress.” Yama huffed, annoyed and pulled the cigarette out of Leon’s lips. “That’s a bad habit, Leon..you know that…” It was Leon’s time to be annoyed now, “Look it’s nothing serious, it’s just for de-stressing,” Yama’s brows furrowed. “Listen, you’re the champion you can’t be out on the pitch out of breath because you’ve smoked your lungs away..” He scolded him as he put the stick out. “Look, Yama..it’s fine..Rose and Oleana don’t know about it anyway. I can stop when I want, it’s fine really.” “Yeah well my dad said that and now he can’t run 20 feet without running out of breath.” 

Leon’s eyes met Yama’s, his dark eyes were infused with worry and concern. He didn’t have it in him to refuse them, he sighed and sat back on the bed. “Ok...I’m sorry..I’ll stop..but you gotta pick up the slack y'know.” He explained, “Yama...i’m gonna clock you overtime.” 

Yama gave him a pout but then smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Leon chuckled and tossed the rest of his bad habit into the hotel trash bin before he crawled back onto the bed and made good on his promise. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well..there he was. He was seated at the wyndon stadium, a hood pulled over his head as the announcer made the call for the battle between Champion Leon and his opponent and rival - Gym leader Raihan. Leon had won. That wasn’t a surprise, he’d always come out on top. His passion and fighting spirit was unparalleled. Yama was there because one of his co-workers had a spare ticket to the match. He wasn’t going to come..but between thinking about what to eat and what show to watch he’d found himself here.

Truthfully he’d not been in much if any contact with Leon since they were teenagers. Leon got busy, it was expected really. He tried to keep in contact but the two of them just drifted apart- there was nothing else to it. Yama tried to date other men- he’d met some very nice guys along the way to this very moment. But none of them were Leon..none of them would ever BE Leon. 

So maybe when his co-worker gave him this ticket his heart skipped a beat. So what, he was allowed to be a hopeful 20 something wasn’t he?

But then again..he wondered if Leon even remembered him. It’d been what...ten years since they’d last even seen each other..? Leon was bound to have found better partners than himself in that time frame. He was the champion after all..he could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. 

He had a reputation, but he’s always been that way. Yama’s hand tightened around his badge as the festivities came to a close and it was about time to head out. But yama had a plan..well kind of. He wanted to stick around the exit of the stadium, and see if he could at least catch a glimpse of Leon as he was leaving. Yama knew how creepy it must have sounded but, in truth, he missed him. Thinking about him made his chest ache and even if he’d moved on and found someone better, he at least wanted the closure. So, there he was- standing a few meters from the exit, and there he stood for maybe an hour or two. 

He knew it, this was stupid- there was no way Leon would show up...he probably was long gone by now. Yama put out the cigarette he had between his fingers and began to leave the premises when a familiar purplette came into view. “Um excuse me i’m lo..st..” 

The voice trailed off as they stood in a staring match. Yama’s heart trumped against his ribs and threatened to burst free. Leon’s expression was startled and surprised. “...Yamato..?” He asked, hesitantly- unsure even. “L-..Leon..” He replied. Before he could get another word out, the larger male was wrapping himself around the smaller and pulling him out of the light of the stadium exit. Yama was very much confused when his back met the wall of the stadium and Leon was staring down at him. 

He would have asked what he was doing but without much notice Leon’s lips were on his, the kiss was sloppy but practiced. Leon’s tongue slid into all the right corners of his mouth and his lips were soft to boot. He’d definitely learned a couple things since the last time they’d spoken. 

“Wait, aah-” He tried to say, Leon impatiently pulled away from him, eyes almost glowing against the darkness of the stadium’s shadow. Yama gulped, “I didn’t expect you to be so enthused to see me after all these years.” Leon let out a snort and kissed him again, this time it was more structured and sweeter. 

“I would have contacted you again but I lost my phone back then and just forgot about it after getting a new one,” Yama pushed his face away, mock anger lacing his voice. “Well if i’m that much of an afterthought, maybe I should take my company elsewhere,” His actions betrayed his words though, at that moment his fingers were already pulling at the hem of Leon’s uniform shirt. 

“How about my apartment?” “Hmm...is this just a ploy to get me on my back?” “Would you rather we do it standing up?” “Oh, cheeky bastard are ye..alright, let’s get a taxi.” He finished.

Leon wasn’t quite done yet, his hand reached around and groped a handful of Yama’s rear and gave it a rough smack. “Sounds like a plan.” Yama chuckled, kissed Leon on the cheek and dragged him out of the shadows and into the parking lot. Luckily there was a driver standing at the ready with his corveknight. Leon paid the toll and they climbed into the back seat- soon the cab was taking off. 

Yama would usually just enjoy the night air on rides like these but currently Leon was falling back into old childhood habits. His large hand was cupping and manipulating the flesh of his chest like dough, eyes forward as if it was just natural. Yama wasn’t going to complain, it felt so familiar and so so good. He hummed, leaning against the larger man and rubbing his palm against the pitching tent in the champion’s shorts. “I can’t wait to ruin that uniform..” Yama whispered into his ear, being erased by the night winds. Leon’s cock twitched suddenly, he shifted in his seat to cross his legs. “I’m going to ruin you..” He warned. 

Yama snickered, “You’ve had some good practice then..?” He asked, “Plenty,” Yama cocked a thin brow, “Then you’d better blow me away..” Leon pulled Yama over, so that his head was a few inches from his cock, the scent was so familiar to him, it was so warm and hot. He could even smell the amount of cum wanting to be released from Leon’s balls. 

He couldn’t help himself, he rubbed his face against his crotch as if he were a cat and Leon’s cock was his catnip. Oh Arceus, what he wouldn’t do to just rip his clothes off right here and now and ride Leon like a prized stallion- but that would be a terrible idea. Besides they were almost to Leon’s apartment, he just needed to be patient. 

Leon was already sliding his hand across Yama’s ass though, slapping it lightly. He was just as ready as Yama was, and was teasing him with the situation. 

Yama decided to restrain himself, sitting back against the cab’s seat and pressing himself against Leon. “In a mood I see,” “Just giving you a preview,” “Cheeky, cheeky..I’m starting to hate that about you,” He whispered, his hand cupped Leon’s bulge and rubbed it in circles. The champion was obviously flustered and running low on restraint. 

“Arceus, your cock is just as fat as I remember,” he mumbled against Leon’s ear. Leon grabbed his ass forcefully, “Your ass is fatter than I remember,” He slid a finger against his asshole. “I wonder if this spot’s changed too..” Yama bit his lip. Just as it seemed as if both of their patience had run its course Leon’s apartment came into view. 

Perfect timing, as soon as they had landed, Yama hopped out of the cab and headed for the entrance. Leon followed, giving the driver a curt farewell and wave before he was on Yama’s heels. 

Luckily, this late at night there was almost no one around except the two women at the front desk who greeted him. He composed himself, putting on that plastic Champion grin as he greeted them, the two women obviously wanted to flirt with Leon and acted as if Yama wasn’t even there. He knew he was plain and drab looking but this was a bit much.

Yama discreetly pulled Leon’s arm, wanting to head to the suit already but it seemed Leon was enjoying Yama’s distress. 

He flirted back, making Yama even more flustered and annoyed. Eventually the women conceded and Leon led yama to the elevator, content with his game. As soon as the doors closed Yama was on him like a wild animal- Leon had barely any time to react as Yama pulled his shorts down to let his cock bounce free. 

He covered his mouth, a growl escaping as Yama’s hand stroked him aggressively. “You’re such a bastard, what do you think you’re doing huh? Do you think that’s ‘cute’? You bloody halfwit, how dare you.” He gritted his teeth, the elevator would stop any moment but Yama didn’t care. Leon bucked his hips, Yama wondered how pent up he was to just give in to himself. 

Ding

The doors opened and they both filed out, luckily no one was awake at this time of night, Leon practically dragged Yama into his home and as soon as the door was closed and locked Neither of them wasted any time stripping and moving to the bedroom. Leon left his Pokemon on the living room table and carried Yama to his bed room. 

They pounced on each other, lips mashing hotly in a passionate yet sloppy kiss. Leon was quick to have Yama on his back with his legs spread eagle eyes widening in surprise, Yama stroked himself in the meantime wanting nothing more than to have Leon’s cock buried in him all the way down to the base. 

“Were you wearing this all night?” Yama blushed, and for a second memories of his childhood returned. “I like watching you battle..I like your expressions..they make me feel hot..” He explained quietly. Leon shook his head, incredulous to the sight before him. “Well i’m the champion for a reason, always inspiring my fans,” He pushed his finger through the ring of the toy and with a ‘pop’ the plug was pulled from Yama’s now gaping hole. Strings of stick slick stuck to the toy, Damn did his asshole look inviting. Leon’s cock was just twitching with anticipation.

Yama let out a moan when the toy was free and his hole flexed in response. “Goddamn..” Leon muttered. Yama reached between his legs and spread his hole even wider, “Mmm, fuck Leon c’mon baby..i’m practically drippin for you here.” He groaned, Leon slapped his thighs before he slammed into his insides with a loud ‘thwap!’. 

Yama’s eyes watered a bit, Leon was thicker than the toy and lengthier too. He almost regretted this but the motion of Leon’s hips put that to an end as quickly as it started. He was large enough to hit all the spots Yama needed, and girthy enough to fill him almost completely. His insides were taught and warm around Leon’s cock and it felt like he was completely full 

Leon bucked his hips rhythmically, holding Yama’s thin waist while he pounded into him over and over again. The slapping of skin against skin feeling so familiar to Leon that it lit something dying inside of him. “Fuck you’re so fuckin tight, baby- damn what subpar bastards have you been fucking around with,” He panted, trying his best to dig as deep as he could with his cock. Yama was too busy gripping the sheets and moaning to answer him- “Leon! Fuck, it feels so fucking good baby! Thos wanks got nothing on your cock baby, aagh!”Leon’s thrusts became rougher, Yama could almost feel his length in his stomach with each buck. 

“Ugh Leon, please- fuck me harder, my pussy feels so full baby!” He whined through clenched teeth. He’d completely forgotten about any reservations he’d had that night, he was so glad he came. Glad he’d met Leon again and even gladder to be underneath him again. 

Leon Leaned down and kissed along Yama’s plump chest and suckled his perky dark nipples as if milk would come out by doing so. A strangled moan escaped Yama’s lips as he yanked Leon’s hair in retaliation, this only made the champion clamp down and leave a ring of teeth marks on his chest. 

The larger hips never once slowed down, god no, they bucked and bucked until the wet sounds of fluids being stirred by Leon’s cock rivaled Yama’s moans. “Aah! Fuck, yes, yes!” He screamed out as his prostate was smashed violently, repeatedly until his vision blurred and he saw stars. He was nonverbal at this point, nothing left but gibberish and begging. Leon ground against his hips, not letting up but slowing his pace. 

Yama was in another world now, nothing was running across his mind except the need to be bred by the champion. Leon wasn’t having any of that, a swift slap across the cheek brought the raven haired male back from the brink of passing out, with a stinging cheek now. “Did you hit m-ah!” He wasn’t able to finish before Leon had wrapped his arms around his torso and pulled him square against his groin. By now Yama had cum twice and Leon hadn’t cum once, was this some sort of endurance test for him?

“Don’t pass out yet, I might fuck you even when you’re unconscious- it’s been so long.” He answered as he pulled out. Suddenly, Yama felt very empty, dirty and exposed. Leon’s cock was glossed in his fluids and still throbbing and erect. 

“C’mere..suck me off baby..” He breathed, sitting back on the edge of the bed. Yama wasted no time, flipping himself over and crawling over to Leon’s end of the bed. He didn’t have time to think about how the monstrous cock was going to fit in his mouth, he just started sucking and licking the sides of his rigid cock. God the veiny beast shrimped his own, but he didn’t mind at all. It was even adorned with purple pubes. 

He cupped his balls with his other hand as he slid as much into his mouth as he could and began to suck him off. Leon reached over and gave Yama’s still gaping ass a few smacks before he slid his fingers into the abused hole, pumping his fingers in and out in time with Yama’s audible sucks. Leon moaned, feeling Yama’s hot mouth was so nostalgic for him- almost therapeutic in a way that he never wanted it to leave him. He was close now, Yama was about to cum again too from how wet his ass felt just now. The champion pulled his finger free and held Yama’s head in place, fucking his mouth as if he were an onahole- his cock slid down his throat with ease which was a nice surprise. His throat was just as hot as the rest of his mouth. 

Leon’s thrusts became more and more erratic until with one final slam he blew his load down his partner’s throat and pulled himself free. Yama coughed up a lot of the fluids, most of them dripping down his chin as he wheezed for air. Leon rubbed his cock against Yama’s face, slapping it against it a couple times for good measure.

They were both breathless, panting and sweaty. But the flames were still there and they wanted more. They had sex in every corner of Leon’s bedroom and even in the shower where he fucked him against the wall and fucked him again after they’d JUST cleaned his hole free of cum. They were about to go back to bed and try to sleep but Yama had to pee- which in Leon’s mind was a good time to go another round while he tried to piss. It was pretty hot in Yama’s opinion, but the mess was not worth the fun. 

They finally made it back to bed and both collapsed. Yama moved closer to Leon and slid his cock inside his asshole - humping him lazily while the Champion faded in and out of sleep. Yama was close to tapping out himself, eventually just falling asleep with his partner's cock buried deep inside him. The next morning They were both a bit sore. Yama more than Leon of course, he’d never heard his ass scream at him the way it did that morning. Leon got him some coffee after he fed his rather disappointed looking Pokemon (and apologized to them for the noise). 

Yama took the mug and sat it on the bedside table, “Thanks, love..I doubt I would have been able to get this myself.” He muttered, sitting up a bit to finish his cigarette. Leon took a seat on the other side of the bed, kissing the side of Yama’s cheek and down his Neck. “I thought you told me that was a bad habit, it’s ok for you to smoke them then?” He asked, not really upset but annoyed. “.....It’s for the stress.” He repeated Leon’s words. “Hm, then I'll have to be your distress-er won’t I?” He took the cigarette and put it out, moving closer to leave a couple hickies down Yama’s neck. 

Yama could feel Leon getting rougher and grunted, “Mmm..wait Leon..not now..i’m sore…” “Just one..?” Yama groaned, rolling his eyes as Leon tried to give him puppy dog eyes, “....Fine..Just one.” One turned into another hour-long session where Yama quietly accepted that he was addicted to Leon’s cock and just gave in. “Mmm..damn..don’t take it out baby…” He mumbled. Leon was happy to oblige as he ground his hips into Yama’s “Mmm..Love you baby..” “Love you too..” 

Neither of them could lie, they could kind of get used to this kind of thing. But they’d have to tone it down..eventually. Currently, Yama was too busy riding Leon on his bedroom couch while Leon sucked his nipples raw. They’d get the hang of it one day….maybe.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
